GoopGoop's Shows
GoopGoop most frequently broadcast shows that they at one point described as being 'the shows that would be on TV if you actually lived in the TCGS universe'. Most of the shows consisted of pre-existing videos overlaid with goop's own art. Shows March 10, 2015: Alf and Chris clips of Alf Ratliff Gold 2016 clips of gymnastics Olympics footage JD's Armada clips of naval documentaries. Also known as Training JD's Armada and Glory to JD's Armada. The Hintmaster Quiz Game clips of Jeopardy!. During ad breaks, advertising for White Out Athletics would air. TCGS Four Way Four episodes of The Chris Gethard Show airing at once. The Messenger Network Usually airs only when Alex is in the room. Also known as Clute of Thrones when featuring Game of Thrones clips Ronk's Den Life On the Bee-t Clips of Cops. According to GoopGoop, "It tells the Story of "Bee" a gritty cop who must police the other Bees". March 11, 2015 Field of Creams Frodo Shows A number of shows themed around Frodo. Including Tonight Show with Frodo, Kumquat Frodo Show, Frodownton Abbey, and Frodora The Explorer Emergency Broadcast standby with morse code underneath. It has been suggested that the morse code forms the lyrics to Uptown Girl. The Pile of Something March 12, 2015 Street Beat Restreamed footage of a number of chatters walking to a bar. The Hoofterlife Clips of a dancing show. Also known as Horse's Afterlife Party. Win a Tony With JD Tony award show clips, celebrating JD's Tony Award win for a late night performance the night before. Tarzan Behind The Man Behind The Plant March 13, 2015 Bananational Geographic National Geographic clips. Overlord PumpkinHands A takeover of GoopGoop's stream by Overlord PumpkinHands, featuring pledges to Overlord PumpkinHands and subliminal messages. Over time, GoopGoop slowly begins to reclaim control of the stream, acknowledging that PumpkinHands is still in charge. March 14, 2015 Cockcutters Rumble Wrestling footage. March 15, 2015 Party Time Excellent A live manipulated restream from a party featuring a number of regular chatters. The stream cutting out leads to a "Party Error". March 16, 2015 show aired during March 16th pre-update and Goop leaving, but I do not have info on it. March 17, 2015 Vacation Clips of a beach, symbolizing GoopGoop's current "on vacation" status. March 18, 2015 Ronkxercise Billy Blanks and other misc exercise videos in black & white with a color picture of Ronk in the bottom left foreground. Accompanied by the tweet #pumpitup. Scrompinroom Children's educational video "Romperroom" with a still of Scrompin' Nompin Nompin in the bottom right foreground. Accompanied by the tweet #altruism. March 20, 2015 1986 World Series Captioned "Go Boston Go" with a pciture of Triceratops Who's Not Good at Boston Accents Creams Come Dru Say Yes To The Dress episodes with an overlay of The Guy Who Likes Cream But Not Too Much Cream and His Personal Barista March 21, 2015 Coquayne in the Membrane Early 90's live rap performances (clarification needed) with polygamist president of MNN Hiro Qoquayne in the bottom left foreground. March 22, 2015 Stillmans Robot Army Gundam Wing Anime with Stillman, AKA Supreme Superhero of the Universe in the bottom right foreground. Battledome Minis A mirrored episode of Battlebots featuring Jay Leno with a red filter playing behind the Keeper of the Battledome in the upper right foreground. March 23, 2015 Wal•Mart™ Walmart rollback advertisements with a semi-subliminal OBEY message at the end of each commercial. Accompanied by the tweet #wal•mart. March 24, 2015 An Evening with: Weenie and the Blues Moody Blues Live at the Royal Albert Hall with Weenie Feet Bobbins in the bottom right foreground. Joey Gladstone Vampire/GoopGoop as Mr. Woodchuck What appears to be a vampire next to an animal with a blue screen of death instead of a mouth. The image is an edited photo of Joey Gladstone from Full House with his puppet Mr. Woodchuck. GoopGoop had been telling the chat room his dream is to live in the house from Full House and then go on tour with Joey. GoopGoop made this image in response to someone in the chat room asking if he could upload himself into Mr. Woodchuck. Advertising Early on, GoopGoop shows would also include TCGS-themed ads, such as WhiteOut Athletics during Hintmaster Quiz Show. anyone remembers what they were about please add them.